Usuario discusión:Luxrock
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Axel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoR-El (Discusión) 16:14, octubre 17, 2012 Re: facebook Social Adelante! Si crees que puedes, no hay problema! RoR-El (discusión) 18:49 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Artículo del soldado. Hola, te aviso que he borrado tu artículo sobre el soldado que aparece en los trailers porque viola nuestras políticas. No está permitido crear personajes basados en spoilers o trailers, ni los que no tengan nombre confirmado (como "Soldado sin nombre 1") o simplemente hayan sido mencionados... Es bastante redundante tener páginas de personajes tan secundarios como esos. Sin embargo, sin en el episodio siguiente le dan un nombre, siéntete libre de volver a crearlo. RoR-El (discusión) 12:10 23 oct 2012 (UTC) RE:Dudas Hola. Las busco en la red! RoR-El (discusión) 18:19 25 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola. mira esta pagina Shadow Of Reflection tiene todas las imágenes, el problema es que las suben al dia sigueinte. (Nico Glielmi) Chat Viejo si estas conectate Conectate :amigo conectate --NicoMDA (discusión) 17:18 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Re: Armas Hola, la verdad se parecen mucho, pero para mi es una Colt M4 ya que es un poco más compacta que la M16. No estoy seguro, pero me juego por la Colt por ser un poco más pequeña que la M16 que aparece también en el episodio. Te daré una imagen con mejor resolución que esa para que utilices. RoR-El (discusión) 20:23 29 oct 2012 (UTC) :Hola. Hazle una página propia! RoR-El (discusión) 16:14 31 oct 2012 (UTC) RE: Lugares Hola Luxrock. Creo que el único artículo que podría redactarse respecto a esos lugares es el del Supermercado. Tenía pensado hacerlo yo, pero si tu lo haces estaróa bien! La información del campamento de la Guardia Nacional está cubierta en la página Sobrevivientes de la Guardia Nacional y el pozo tiene muy pocos datos por el momento como para tener su propia página. Además podrías colocar en las notas que el supermercado es similar al que aparece en el cómic. RoR-El (discusión) 13:49 23 nov 2012 (UTC) videos hola, como RoR-El me odia y no em queiere explciar, te pregunto ¿como pones un video en la parte de trailers y sneak peaks? proque itnento en aañadir una imagen a esta galeria en esa parte, una vez que lo hice apieto en agregar una imagen pero no aparece ningun video, solo imagenes ¿me podes decir com o loheces? todo el proceso por favor, porque la proxima vez que salga un trailer o sneak peak quiero ponerlo yo, pero nose como, explciama etodo el procesoq ue vos haces, y detalladamente por favor, pro favor, enserio quiero saber pero RoR-El me odia tanto que no em dice Leo Dawson "el explorador del tiempo" (discusión) 15:34 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Reversor Hola Luxrock! Solo quería avisarte que te dí el cargo de reversor para que te sea más fácil combatir los vandalismos! Te lo ganaste a pulso pero Nico también lo sugirió! Sigue así! RoR-El (discusión) 00:02 1 dic 2012 (UTC) Felicidades!!! Vamos viejo! te dije que te lo daría :D si queres después te explico un poco como funciona el sistema, no es muy difícil! te lo ganaste hermano :D Tu Amigo Nico (lol) :okay: aun no los activa Gracias Ok. No sabia sobre esa restricción. Gracias, la tendré en cuenta. Emir21 (discusión) 13:05 2 dic 2012 (UTC)Emir21 jajaja no me enoje gracias por la ayuda y por las sugerencias solo hay algo que no puedo arreglar en el episodio made to suffer en la plantilla del episodio ponerle en otro episodio que sigue The Suicide king es solo eso que no puedo arreglar ojala que tu si sepas Graciasss gracias por avisarme por lo de las categorias saludosBacs2000 (discusión) 16:51 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Si entiendo perfectamente perdon DAABBE2012 (discusión) 20:28 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Luxrock. Antes que nada gracias a ti y a Nico por ocuparse de la wiki en mi ausencia! Lo hicieron muy bien! Y lo de las plantillas las editaste muy bien! Que suerte que hayas entendido como funcionan! Si presentan algún problema no te preocupes, yo las arreglaré en cuanto me percate de ellas! RoR-El (discusión) 19:02 6 dic 2012 (UTC) Diario de Vampiros Wikia Hey luxrock Gracis por Ofrecer Tu Ayuda Hombre Llego Cuando Mas Se Necesitaba Y Si Sabes Como Hacer Plantillas Y Modificar la pagina de Inicio Hazmelo Saber Tu Ayuda siempre Sera Bienvenida En Diario de Vampiros Wikia Gag-Ros (discusión) 20:32 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Competencia Quedan pocos dias para presentar el reto 2, porfavor si no quieres ser eliminado , entra a mi pagina de Blogs y encontraras el reto 2 LuxRock, porfavor cuando puedas entra a esta pagina http://es.walking-dead-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Walking_dead_fanon, es importante. Gracias HuellasDelSur HuellasDelSur (discusión) 04:53 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Felices walkernavidades Holas LuxRocosa, venia a desearte feliz navidad :DD eres un gran amigo, me hiciste pasar buenos momentos en el chat... pensar que antes revertia todas tus ediciones... suerte amigo feliz navidad walker que Hershel Claus te deje muchos regalos. --NicoMDA (discusión) 00:17 25 dic 2012 (UTC) RE:Pregunta: Plantillas Hey Luxrock, por lo que me han dicho... tienes conocimientos de como crear plantillas, te queria decir, si me quisieras enseñar, yo solo se lo basico, pero no se de donde aprender mas!!! Espero que tu ayuda Gag-Ros (discusión) 02:48 26 dic 2012 (UTC) RE: Randall Hola Luxrock. Randall es un personaje recurrente. Podrías crear 1 o 2 páginas de él ya que no interactua con muchos personajes aparte de Shane y Rick. O podrías hacer también uno que diga Randall y los sobrevivientes de atlanta. RoR-El (discusión) 12:23 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Mi wiki Cuando te disculpes por lo que dijiste puede ser ;). Yo trate de hablar pacificamente pero tu empezaste la pelea, yo solo queria editar mi wiki a mi manera pero tu no podias soportarlo. Haz lo que se te de la gana y si te bloqueo es mi problema. Demuestrame que puedes convencerme de desbloquearte. Admite que tu tambien te pusiste a borrar paginas a ultimo momento. HuellasDelSur (discusión) 00:44 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Chat No puedo entrar D: cualquier cosa en mi discusión Lux D: NicoMDA (discusión) 19:00 26 feb 2013 (UTC) COMPETENCIA Hola! Vengo a avisarte que ya salió el Reto donde participarás como parte del grupo enemigo, Solo da clik aqui para ir a la página del reto, Lee la historia y en la parte de abajo dirá, Reto 6!, tendrás que responder unas preguntas que vienes ahí... Gracias por mantenerte al tanto y Suerte en la Competencia!! Cleofas Manuel (discusión) 14:29 22 mar 2013 (UTC) RE: Armas Adelante, me parece una buena idea! Solo avísame cuales están listas para ser borradas! RoR-El (discusión) 19:23 26 mar 2013 (UTC) -Arma de Merle Lux amigo! Oye quería saber tu opinión sobre el arma de Merle en This Sorrowful Life (aprendí a escribir Sorrowful e.e). Yo creo que es la M1911A1, pero quería saber tu opinión, mientras tanto permanecerá como "pistola" en los Zombicidios: This Sorrowful Life Ojala te viole el pelado de brazzers♥ Tu amigo --NicoMDA (discusión) 06:10 28 mar 2013 (UTC) RE: Ideas Hola Luxrock. Si te parece una buena idea, adelante. RoR-El (discusión) 21:38 28 mar 2013 (UTC) Media wiki chat una magia del coronel carapollen *o* Lux, viejo, cuando puedas, entra en este chat y mira el media wiki que tienen con la música, esa wiki esta a punto de ser cerrada por wikia central y sus usuarios bloqueados mundial mente, para ver la pagina de media wiki de ese wiki chupame el perro .l.. Por cierto viejo, recordé la wiki de los ponis donde me bloquearon a mi también :3 como sea, estuve investigando su media wiki en el chat, y adivina, tenemos música nuevamente en el chat *o* pero tendras que entrar para descubir que es lo especial xD Nos vemos viejo, un saludo, tu amigo --NicoMDA (discusión) 15:10 13 abr 2013 (UTC) (sigo esperando mi M16 ¬¬) Músicas Hola Lux! He notado que frecuentemente visitas la wiki a pesar de no editar, así que se que podrás ver y responder este mensaje. He estado completando algunas paginas y vi que faltan las canciones y/o melodías que aparecieron es el 3x16. Se que visitas una pagina donde están así que agradecería que me la pasaras. --NicoMDA (discusión) 01:54 24 may 2013 (UTC) :Pasame el link, a lo mejor hay de videojuegos xD. Como sea, me refería a que vienes cada tanto. --NicoMDA (discusión) 18:14 24 may 2013 (UTC)